A Different Kind of Saloon 'Girl'
by InvaderPey
Summary: USUK. Gold Rush! AU. Gold rusher, Alfred F. Jones stops in Colorado on his way to California in the mid 1800s. He stops in a saloon and meets a very... different type of saloon 'girl'. Two-Shot. M for smut in part two (so don't read part two if you don't like smut).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I want to practice my smut, so I'm writing this two-shot. There's no smut in the first part (this part), but there will be (probably very bad) smut in part two and it will be third person (this part is first person). So don't read part two if you don't like smut. (You should still read this part though because it might be interesting?) It's Gold Rush AU USUK. Alfred's on his way to California, Arthur's a saloon girl in Colorado, and I'm supposed to be studying for three different test this week! Enjoy~**

Alfred's POV:

Twas the mid 1800s. Everyone in their right minds was headin' out west to what they was callin' The Gold Country. I just happen to be one of them folk who was in my right mind, or as right as I could be, considerin' the circumstances.

I reached Colorado in the evenin'. I could tell it was Colorado by the great big, red Rockies juttin' out the ground and reachin' up to heaven. It's pretty diff'cult travelin' through them Rockies, so lots o' folk who ain't looking for gold built up some taverns to make a quick buck. I decided to take a stop in one of the many saloons litterin' the trail to get outta the dark. Not that I'm scared of the dark! I ain't 'fraid o' no dark!

Anyhow, I sauntered on in to this particular saloon after payin' some boy to put my horse in the stables and sat myself down at the bar. It was pretty empty for a saloon, then again, everyone tends to go to the ones with the best saloon girls. I wasn't all too interested in that. No need to waste all my hard-earned cash on a lady I won't see never again, right? Lookin' around, I checked out all the dancers working in this particular saloon. Most o' the time, it's the ladies who run the place, so I had to get their attention if I ever wanted to get a darn drink!

Thats when he showed up. I never thought I'd see the day that I end up in a bar like this. Know wonder this saloon was bare! I turned my attention back to the bar when I saw him. Bloody Angel. AKA: Arthur Kirkland. He had all the sass of a saloon girl and dressed just the same, only thing missin' was the big jugs! Our eyes met just 'fore I could look away and I saw him smirk. Swingin' his hips like he was the baddest bitch in town, he meandered his way to me like like a cougar does a rabbit.

"Can I get you a drink, love?" he asked me with that thick foreign accent that would knock a woman dead.

I cleared my throat and avoided his eyes. "Sure can, gimme a mug 'o your best beer if ya will?"

Bright green eyes accented by his crimson dress winked in my direction as he flipped his long, shiny blond hair (which, I presume was a wig) and navigated o'er to the beer keg. Long in the back, yet much too short in the front, his skirt's midnight black lace slithered along the floor behind 'im as it rode up his milky, fishnet clad thighs, exposin' the vibrant green garter b'neath it. The cherry underbust corset caused him to bend in such a way that allowed the shape o' them plump, round cheeks to be stressed by the flowin' waves of 'is cotton skirt. He lifted his arms and pulled the lever, allowin' the sweet amber to foam into the mug; the peridot string on his back stretchin' against the taut corset and the creamy white blouse fallin' outta place, brandishin' them angled collar bones and the slight curve of his slim shoulders.

He swung back 'round and made his way back to me with my beer in hand. Settin' it down on the counter before me and leanin' over the bar, blouse fallin' down and showin' his alabaster chest and perky, pink nipples. I picked up the drink, took a swig, an' pulled out a sack of coins to pay.

"Don't fret, chap. That one's on-the-house~" he spoke, brushin' his smooth fingertips along the bar-top casually.

I gave 'im a look, a bit shocked, but went with it anyway. What the hay? Free drink.

"Well, thanks, partner."

"Not a problem," he said, clappin' his ring-covered hands together, "What's your name, lad?"

"Alfred F. Jones at yer service!" I answered, holdin' out my work-weathered hand for a greetin'.

The... saloon_ boy_, I s'pose, wrapped his slender fingers around mine and shook hand with a su'prisin'ly firm grip.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance. I'm sure you know me as Bloody or Angel or both, but you can call me Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

I swallowed and looked at his hand, still shakin' mine. He had quite a number o' rings, all of which looked like real gold. The one I noticed most, however, was gold with red and green metal letters spellin' "B.A." I could becha all the gold I find that he stole most o' them rings. Finally, he let go.

"So, tell me, Alfred, what's a handsome man like you doing in a bar like this?" He tilted his head, displayin' two large gems clasped to his ear: one emerald and one ruby.

"I just happ'd to stop by on my way out to the mines. Di'n wanna get into a place that's too crowded, ya know?"

Arthur hummed and nodded, running a rouge painted nail along the lip of my mug, which I quickly snatched up and drank down to the bottom. He giggled and stood back up.

"Would you like another, poppet?"

"Naw, that's a'ite," I shook my head, "ya'll know of a cheap place to stay 'round here?"

...

That moment was when all my resistance left me to fend fer myself.

Bloody Angel leaned over the bar once more and slid his soft, cold hand under my chin and while the other glided down my neck, o're my shoulder, and came to a rest on my chest.

"I've got a few rooms in the back, if you'd like."

The sultry tone wisped passed my ear wit' his warm breath and a lick to the shell, as the hand on my chin coasted along my jaw and up my cheek sensually; runnin' the digits up through my matted blond hair before settlin' on the upper left side of my hair. When his hot, wet mouth left my ear and jade eyes met my blue 'uns, I knew my resolve was gone.

**AN: What do you think? Read on if you like smut! Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who followed and favorited! I love you all! Here's what you all have been waiting for~~~~**

**Part Two:**

Third Person POV:

Alfred's resolve was completely lost when he roughly grabbed the brit's hand and jumped out of his seat, tugging him towards the flapping double doors at the back of the saloon. Arthur chuckled at the goldrusher's eagerness and allowed himself to be dragged through the doorway. Once on the other side, the azure-eyed man opened his mouth to ask which room, but it was quickly invaded by the others soft tongue. Slowly, the saloon boy coaxed the muscular man to follow him into a room, tongues battling all the while. As soon as the taller realized that they had entered a room, he closed the door behind them and pushed for dominance over the kiss. He paused to eye the room and started to make their way toward a bed in the back corner.

Green eyes closed in bliss when the younger male shoved his tongue into Arthur's mouth, gaining full dominance. They opened irritably, however, when the other paused. Noticing what the other was doing, the dancer made quick work of sliding off the others leather jacket and deftly unbuttoning his thin cotton shirt.

Calloused hands found the tie at the bottom of the corset and began to pull at it when he was stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist. Alfred looked up and was met with questioning emerald eyes.

"I wanna see what's under this girly-get-up, if you please." he purred, winking and searching his eyes with hope of confirmation.

A blush exploded on the shorter man's cheeks at the others words, but he nodded and released his wrist, pushing it out of the way so he could quickly remove the corset himself, assuming the man before him had no knowledge on how to do such a thing.

Alfred watched with mild curiosity as Arthur loosened the green strings as quickly as he could, and pushed the clasps on the front of the corset together before lifting them forward and pulling them apart. Finally the stiff article was removed and fell heavily to the floor and the saloon boy sighed at the feeling of being released.

The strawberry-blonde stepped forward and kneaded the others back from tailbone to shoulders, pushing up the loose cotton blouse and pulling it over his head.

Arthur moaned at the feeling of the others hands on his stiff back. When the blouse was removed, he reached up and pulled a few pins from his hair, dropping them silently to the floor and pulling off the long, wavy, blond wig; revealing a head of short, soft hair with a similar pale, dirty blond color as the wig.

Kissing his temple, Alfred ran his hands though the blond tangles as slender fingers down his chest. Arthur leaned forward and ran his tongue across the muscular neck in front of him and nibbled on a collar bone. Finally, his hands landed at the bottom of the taller man's abdomen just above his pelvis. Muscles twitched beneath his gentle touches as he unbuttoned the rough, weathered jeans.

Moaning at the feel of Arthur's mouth on his neck and soft hands on his torso, Alfred ran his hands along the older man's thin sides and pushed down the baggy skirt at his protruding hips.

Hands froze in their tracks above Alfred's zipper when he felt the soft fabric of the skirt slide down his thighs and thick fingers loop under the elastic of the black lace garter thong.

By then, the two men had moved to the back of the room. Arthur didn't realize they have been walking the whole time until he felt the backs of his knees hit the frame of the bed just as Alfred's roaming hands reached what they had. He looked up just as the other swooped down to capture his lips. Alfred snapped the elastic against pale skin and chuckled at the kiss-muffed whine. Pulling away, green eyes met blue before the younger man placed one more gentle kiss on his lover's lips and languidly began to bend down, pulling the revealing garmet the other donned down with him.

Alfred's knees touched the ground just as he got the thong pulled down to about mid-thigh, right underneath the thigh garter where the thong and fishnets attached. He quickly slid the lingerie down to where it pooled around the blood-red four-inch heeled shoes. He slipped off the shoes and tights and lifted the saloon boy's right thigh over his shoulder, nuzzling into garter-clad thigh. Arthur moaned and shivered at the sensation of the gold-rushers face so near to his half hard member.

As if on queue, the blue-eyed man lightly grazed his teeth along the smooth, milky thigh before biting down on the lace of the garter. Lazily, he pulled it down the seemingly hairless leg before letting it go passed the knee and allowing gravity to do the rest.

Straightening himself, Alfred licked the red indent that the elastic had left on the green-eyed man's unblemished skin. His hands and tongue ran up the smooth thighs and Arthur moaned, hands tugging the other's wheat-blond hair up, silently begging for attention to his now erect member. The kneeling man sniggered.

His hands reached Arthur's (perhaps, too bony) hips and rubbed circles onto them gently. A breath ghosted over the older man's erection eliciting a shudder and a needy groan. The younger's grip tightened when Arthur tugged his head forward and bucked his hips, aiming for the american's hot mouth. Alfred kissed the head of Arthur's penis gingerly causing it to switch in excitement.

"Come... on, you twit." the saloon boy groaned, losing patience.

Suddenly, Arthur's hardness was engulfed in the heavenly cavern of the gold-rusher's mouth. The briton moaned in satisfaction, tightening his hold on the shaggy, golden locks and forcing himself not to buck his hips. Alfred talentedly massaged the length with his tongue: sensually running it up the throbbing vein on the underside, blowing hotly on the tip, and diving back down; bobbing his head backward and forward until the curly hairs on Arthur's pelvis tickled his nose and the tip of said's cock rubbed the back of his throat.

The shorter blonde's noises were priceless, Alfred decided. High pitched mewls, 'oh's and 'ah's of pleasure, and a mantra of his lover's name spilled from his lips at an increasing rate as he came closer to his climax. Alfred hummed a simple staccato tune as he deep-throated Arthur's burning erection and nearly came from the smaller man's reaction.

"Nnng! Ah-hah, A-aaalfred~" the older cried at the sensation. Tightening his grip on the younger's hair and leaning back as his legs began to wobble.

"I- AH! I'm going to c-cum!"

Blue eyes twinkled with his raging libido and he hollowed out his cheeks, giving a particularly hard suck and massaged Arthur's balls to heighten the saloon boy's pleasure.

Arthur came with a loud wail, letting go of the strawberry-blond hair and promptly falling back onto the bed behind him. Alfred greedily swallowed the older man's seed and stood up. Kicking off his boots, slipping out of his pants, and crawling onto the bed. He hovered over a recovering Arthur and snickered with pride and lust as his hands found the body beneath his like a magnet and began roaming over sensitive skin.

"Well, darlin', how'd I do?"

Green eyes blinked at him and smirked, "You did pretty well, cowboy, but now it's time for the fun part~"

Arthur captured his lover's swollen lips in an erotic kiss before rolling over and placing his mouth above the other's hot, straining erection. He coated his fingers with a layer of saliva and trailed them down toward his entrance before giving a quick kiss to the large, red tip and commencing to lick and suck around the thick shaft.

Pushing one digit through the tight ring of muscle, Arthur groaned paused in his blow-job to sigh heavily. Alfred noticed and 'tsk'ed. Leaning over and pushing the smaller man away from his dick, he cupped his face and kissed him fiercely.

They rolled back over so the blue-eyed blonde was once again hovering over the smaller man. Gently Alfred brushed his knuckles across his lover's cheek bone before joining them in another heated kiss. The taller ran drifted down to Arthur's ear and nibbled on the lobe. He licked behind it and down the paler man's thin neck. At the base, he bit and sucked and licked over his pulse, jugular, and collar bones, until he reached a pair of perky, hard nipples.

Arthur let out a yelp when a hot tongue swept over his nipple, not expecting himself to be so sensitive. Alfred looked up and suppressed a laugh at the reaction and his lover's beet red face. Giving a quick nibble and kiss to the other nipple just to elicit another acute shout, he moved down, dragging his tongue down the green-eyed man's sternum and along his alabaster stomach. He dipped his wet muscle into Arthur's smooth navel, who squirmed in surprise.

The american coated three of his own fingers with a sheet of his spit and pressed one against the dancer's entrance. Alfred kissed the tip of the brit's second hard-on and gradually wiggled the digit inside. Arthur gasped and the blue-eyed man moved back up and soothingly kissed the man below him. Pressing another finger through the hot ring of muscle caused green eyes to shut tightly and the smaller man whined in pain. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and the taller man stopped.

"Ya'll right darlin'?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I... well, I haven't done this in a while... n-not many people are interested in a male saloon girl, you know." Arthur confessed, trying to relax himself entirely.

"Don'tcha worry, I'll take good care o' you sugar!" Alfred smiled.

He caressed the petite man's real hair with his free hand and nuzzled into his neck. When he felt Arthur sigh and nod slowly, Alfred began to languidly rub his fingers up and down the velvety walls of the others rectum. He kissed the smaller man once again, who hummed and allowed his entrance to be stretched slowly. The goldrusher scissored his fingers and added a third, running his tongue lewdly against the saloon boy's to distract him from the intrusion.

Finally, Alfred felt that the dancer's anus was stretched as far as it could go with just fingers and he slid them out, pressing up hoping to find Arthur's prostate to enhance his pleasure.

The green-eyed man moaned loudly and shuddered in bliss. Alfred smirked and positioned his penis at Arthur's entrance, glad that the dancer had thought to suck him off before. He pressed their chests flush against each other and kissed the man below him lustfully.

"I'm ready love" Arthur whispered against the lips above him.

Slowly, Alfred started to ease his large length into the saloon boy's tight hole. Arthur gasped, biting down on a muscular in attempt to not cry out in pain. The taller man thrusted gently, sliding in a bit more with each push. It took all he had to not cave in to the pleasure and pound the smaller man into the mattress.

When Alfred's cock was finally buried into his lover to the hilt, Arthur shuddered in pain, unsuccessfully biting back tears. The man above him ran his thumbs across his pale cheeks, wiping away the warm tears.

"Shh... It's alright. Yer alright," Alfred cooed, kissing the shorter blonde's tear stained cheek, "You go ahead and tell me when yer ready, okie dokie?"

He continued to run his hands along the length of Arthur's torso until he reached his jutted hip bones. Rubbing circles on them languidly with his thumbs seemed to calm the older man down and allow him to fully relax himself. Alfred brushed his fingertips on his lovers hips softly, causing Arthur to whine in pleasure and squirm. He took his smooth legs and wrapped them around his bare waist, leaned forward to kiss his partner passionately and gripped the junction between his hips and thighs tightly in anticipation. Arthur gave a watery smile and returned the kiss to the other's slightly chapped lips. The pain of Alfred's initial intrusion ebbed away and left the green-eyed man feeling needy for friction.

"I-I'm ready. Move?" Arthur inquired steadily, keeping his composure.

Happy to oblige, Alfred pulled back until only the tip was left and plunged back in, keeping the pace slow until he felt the man below him was more comfortable. The younger man moaned at the sensations of pushing into Arthur's warm ass.

The feeling of Alfred's length moving inside him caused Arthur to groan loudly, wanting more of the wonderful sensations.

"Mmmhh... f-faster, Alfre-DAH!"

The muscular man began to speed up immediately as the word left the others plump, wet lips. Arthur panted and Alfred began searching for the older man's sweet spot once again, hoping to enhance his pleasure. He began thrusting and jabbing in different directions quickly, resulting in Arthur's discomfort. He opened his mouth to voice his complaints when the goldrusher found just what he was "digging" for. The green-eyed man yelled loudly in surprise, unable to hold it back with his mouth wide. Grinning, Alfred continued to abuse the bundle of nerves. Arthur gave up all hopes of containing himself and began to moan wildly.

Between the dancer's delicious moans and the wonderful, hot, tightness around his engorged organ, Alfred soon felt the amazing burn of release forming in his abdomen.

"Nnnh~ Hah! Arthuuuh! I'm... *pant* a-almost...!"

"M-AH!-me too! Nnngg! Alfreeed!"

Arthur's release rippled through his body. The sight of the petite mans hot seed spurting out over their exposed stomachs and the screams of Alfred's name caused him to spill his semen deep into his small lover. The blue eyed man reveled in the glorious feeling and moaned in bliss as he rode out his orgasm.

Keeping his deflating length inside of his lover, Alfred laid himself down on top of Arthur who panted heavily below him.

"T-that was bloody brilliant, love" the older man breathed, hugging the other loosely.

Alfred hummed and cuddled into the smaller man. Eventually, the two men fell asleep buried in the other's warmth in the afterglow of amazing sex.

* * *

When Alfred awoke the next morning, easily remembering the night before, he opened his eyes to meet a pair of beautiful jade ones staring back at him. Arthur ran his fingers through the strawberry-blonde's tangled hair and smiled.

"Good morning, love."

"Mornin' sexy~" Alfred yawned, smirking at the bit of red he saw creep into Arthur's cheeks.

"I supposed you would want to away early to get on your way west," Arthur said, an almost unnoticeable expression of sadness on his face, "but you don't quite awake at all."

The younger man's tired smile fell with Arthur's words. That's right, I hafta go to Cali to get me some gold... but...

Alfred sat up quickly and grabbed Arthur's shoulders, pulling him up also.

"Arthur. Come with me," he proclaimed determination, "I wantcha to come with me to Cali."

The pale blonde looked at him with an expression of disbelief, but his expression softened. "Alfred, dear, as much as I would love to, we both know that I can't-"

"Why not?!" the other blonde cried, pulling the other into a tight hug, "Artie, I feel like we really got ourselves somethin' special an' I don't wanna leave you! Why can't you come with me? I swear I'd treat ya good! We could mine for gold together and we'd be rich and happy and I would love ya ferever if ya'd gimme the chance! Please, Arthur?!"

Arthur felt tears prick his eyes as the fact that he really couldn't go with Alfred hit him. "A-Alfred, dear, I-I really can't go with you. I don't have the physical strength to mine for gold and travel across the country. Not to mention, I don't have a horse and I'm not an American citizen. I've heard the stories of what people do to foreign miners, and I know you have too..."

Tears were now flowing freely from Arthur's lovely green eyes. Alfred hugged him tighter and thought of ways for him and Arthur to be together. Staying in Colorado with Arthur was out of the question. Without any gold, Alfred would not be able to support Arthur and himself. Also, Alfred absolutely despised the cold, and he knew that winter times in the midwest were not exactly what one would call "mild snowfall".

Alfred pulled away from the smaller man and kissed him deeply. He wiped away his tears to no avail and grasped his small, cold hands into his own large, warm ones.

"Well, I you can't come with me, then imma just hafta come and getcha on my way back."

Teary green eyes met tenacious blue ones.

Alfred smiled reassuringly and kissed his love once more. "In a few months, when I have myself a hole tone o' gold, I swing by here, scoop ya up in my strong arms, buy ya your own horse, and us two will ride away into the sunset. That's right! We'll live on the east coast! We'll find ourselves a nice place in the city! Or we can go to Texas! It's much closer so you won't hafta go very far and it's waaaay warmer than this ol' place! So, watcha say, Artie? Will you let me take you away when I'm a rich man?"

Arthur chuckled at his lover's optimism. He knew that it was unlikely for Alfred to actually return for him if he actually found any gold. He also knew that it was stupid to allow himself to hope like this, but seeing so much love and perseverance in Alfred's azure eyes somehow coaxed him into saying yes. Arthur slipped one of the many rings that he still donned, the custom green and red one inscribed with 'B A', onto Alfred's pinky finger.

"Yes, of course I'll wait for you... to take me away."

_Please take me away. I don't think I could take anymore before I finally... break..._

* * *

Arthur's POV:

_**Six Months Later:**_

Six months have passed since I saw Alfred. To say that I miss him would be an understatement. There is not a single day that goes by without something happening to remind me of him. I think about him every day, hoping that he will keep his promise to me, so far, I have kept mine.

* * *

_**One Year Later:**_

I still have kept my promise to Alfred. I continue to wait for him desperately. Perhaps I am going mad. Every now and then I catch a glimpse of blond hair that is just not the right shade or blue eyes that are not quite the correct blue, but still my lonely mind sends me into a frenzy of excitement, only to fall into a spiraling depression.

* * *

**_One Year and Six Months:_**

It is hard to keep my promise to Alfred, since my job is as an entertainer. I have gotten more enticing offers than usual, but I always decline. I'm always thinking of you, Alfred, are you thinking of me?

* * *

**_One Year and Eight Months:_**

I am constantly getting sick and having to leave the saloon early.

I passed out while trying to serve a customer today. I was wearing that same corset and serving him the same beer Alfred ordered all those months ago. He had blue eyes and blond hair too, but he wasn't you.

I lost my job at the saloon. My boss is disappointed in me and she 'oh-so-secretly' thinks that I am dying. She does not want to have a dancer die on the job. I wonder if I will die, it's like another heart attack every day that I don't see you.

* * *

**_Two Years:_**

The chap who used to help out in the stables left for the west, I quickly assumed his post. I never made much money, but this is practically nothing.

Horse hay does not taste pleasant.

Do you still remember me? Did you find any gold? Did you move to the city? Are you dead? I might be dead soon too. I will feel better if you are dead with me.

* * *

Third Person POV:

**_Two Years and Four Months:_**

Arthur woke up sitting outside against the stables. _Shit. Forgot to go inside again_. He moved to stretch out his stiff, cold muscles but he fell into a violent coughing fit. When it ceased, he stood up, keeping a tight grip on the cracking wood of the stables. He brushed the ice off of the thin mesh blanket that the boy who worked here previously had left and rubber the ice crystals off of his eyelashes. Novembers in Colorado were harsh. It was extremely lucky that the winter snows had rolled in late and only started to cover the ground with a thin, white sheet for the past few weeks. Arthur's unhealthily thin frame was wracked with coughs once again and he fell to the frozen dirt, glad -for the hundredth time- that the low hanging roof of the stables kept most of the snow away from it's walls, where the petite man usually found himself asleep.

Arthur sat there for a while, staring blankly at the snowy ground, remembering how two years and four months ago, Alfred told him how much he hated the cold and how he gave him his favorite blanket before he left to go mine for gold in the west. He wondered if Alfred was using it now, or is he threw it away, or lost it, or- Arthur's thoughts came to a hold as he felt hot tears escape from his cold eyes, only to get stopped in their tracks and freeze midway down his pale cheeks.

Heavy footfalls coming his was stirred him from his daze. The man and what he assumed was his horse stopped in front of him. When Arthur gave no response, the man nudged him in the side with his mud and snow caked boot.

"Hey, youngin', I need ya to give my horse some food n' a stable. Think you can do that?" a heavy southern accent drawled. Almost every person Arthur had contact with these days had a harsh american accent. He was getting tired of all the reminders. Gripping the side of the splintering barn once more, Arthur groaned and stood, standing eye level with the man's and the horse's before him chests.

He responded without looking up. "Of course, sir. That will be three dollars."

He held out his hand to accept the money and the reigns of the horse. After a few moments of not receiving any coins or even hearing the rustle of clothes for the man to find his money, Arthur started to lower his hand.

"Look, I know three dollars is a lot for some people right now but it you have a problem you'll-"

"A-arthur? Is that you?!"

Hearing his name, the blonde snapped his head up, only to be met with a very _painfully_ familiar face. He gasped in disbelief and fell back against the wall. _I must be getting sick again. I'm hallucinating._

"Arthur! Oh my Lord! What the hell happened to you?! Are ya alright?"

(What appeared to be) Alfred shouted and grabbed his shoulders and Arthur flinched. Everything just felt so real! But there was no way Alfred came back for him! And even if he did, it's impossible for him to still want to be with him now.

The taller man looked on with disbelief. Why is Arthur like this? What happened to him? Shaking his head, he noticed the (much, much, much too) skinny man slip down the frozen wall of the stables, still unresponsive. Alfred grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Please, Arthur! What-? Why-?"

"A-a-a-af-fred?"

He tested the name on his cold tongue. It seemed to go numb, be it from the shock, cold, or taste of the taller man's name coming out of his mouth for the first time in over two years. Hot tears once again found their way through Arthur's weak tear ducts and halfway down his cheeks before freezing. The warmth of his first hug in sixteen months caused his frozen exterior to melt. He began to shiver.

"W-w-what are you d-doing here? W-w-where were- why w-w-were you gone for so long?"

Arthur hasn't spoken more than ten words to a person at a time since the last time he saw Alfred. Not while he was conscious anyway.

"I was in Cali, Art. Don'tcha remember? I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you! But I kept my promise, di'nt I? I'm back now, right?"

Frozen tears were starting to sting Arthur's face, but he figured it would go numb soon too.

"I-I k-kept my promise t-t-t-too. I w-waited s-s-so long for you. I didn't th-th-think y-you woul-would ever come back."

"Oh, Artie, I am sooo sorry. I- holy cow! Yer shakin' like a rodent! We gotta getcha inside!" Alfred started to pull Arthur to the saloon, but he wouldn't budge.

"A-Alfred... I-I don't w-w-work there an-any more."

"What?! Why the heck not?"

"I g-got sick and my b-b-boss f-fired me..."

"So... that's why you're sittin' on the dirt in front of some cheap stables lookin' like you caught yer death?"

"Mmh... y-yes..." Arthur looked away in shame.

Blue eyes watched as the other man turned his head in shame. His jutting cheekbones casting dark shadows on his livid skin. Alfred felt terrible. If only he had come back sooner! Arthur wouldn't have had to feel like this! The younger man touched Arthur's face with his gloved hands and scraped off the frozen droplets. He led him into the slightly warmer barn, pressed him against the wall and kissed his cold lips softly, trying to warm them up with his own hot tongue. At first, Arthur did not respond, but soon leaned in and pressed back, lips moving together like they had not ever parted.

They stopped simultaneously and their eyes met. For a long while they stood there and gazed into each other's eyes like they were searching for each other's souls.

"Arthur Kirkland," Alfred began, breaking the silence. He pulled the smaller man to a pile of hay and they sat down in its dry warmth, "Now that I finally have you back in my arms, where you rightfully belong, I'm askin' you to come with me, and all of my butt-load o' gold, to the east or the south or whatever darn state we find is the best and let me take care of you and love you for the rest of our days. Whadda ya say?"

Alfred's eyes gleamed with hope and determination, the same look that Arthur remembered from so long ago. Falling into another harsh coughing fit, the lithe man hunched over and hack for what seemed like a very painful eternity. Alfred rubbed his back and said calming words, internally freaking out about his lover's condition. When it finally stopped, Arthur panted heavily to catch his breath. The ex-fortyniner cupped his face as if it were a porcelain butterfly, and peppered gentle kisses on his face and neck. He sighed and put his small hands over the other's large, calloused ones.

"Yes. Of course I will come with you. I have been waiting so long... for you to take me away."

Alfred smiled the sweetest smile that the older man has ever seen. He swore that if he didn't live to see another day, it wouldn't matter any more because of that one smile. But Arthur didn't have to worry about that now. Alfred was here to take care of him and and love him...

_...And fix me..._

**The End**

* * *

**I'M DONE! I know. It was terrible. I'm soooo sorry that this took me so long! I'm also sorry for the terrible smut! But you're gonna have to get used to it because I want my smut to improve before I write it for my multichap fic "Rising Fall of the Queen of Spades" (which will be postponed for a while... I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!... school is horrible!). I hope you like my turn of events though. You probably were expecting hard, wild sex right? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint. You will get one of those eventually though. Just keep a lookout for any updates! Oh! And if you actually read this stupid pile of bold print at the bottom of the page, please give me some suggestions to improve my smut and/or writing and feel free to drop some suggestions for future smut of ideas for "Rising Fall of the Queen of Spades". I'll be sure to mention you if I use your idea! InvaderPey, over and out! (feel free to ask me questions if you're confused about the characters or slang. I didn't use too much western slang because no body ever understands it!) **


End file.
